A Change In Pace
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: When Beast Boy gets turned into a girl, he has to see just what it feels to be the opposite gender. And what about Raven? Will being turned into a girl help him tell her his feelings? And how long will he be stuck like that? BBxRae. Duh.
1. Chapter 1

****

I know, I know!! I promised myself that I was not going to start another story until I finished my others. Bad Rachel, BAD!! But, you know how it gets. You get another idea in you head, but you don't want to use it in your previous stories, and it won't leave you alone until you use it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans. But, if my evil invention works, that will all change soon.

--

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. The birds were singing, the people were outside enjoying the cloudless, sunny morning, the Titans were fighting Control Freak at a local store, and the dogs were--Wait a Second!! Rewind!!

Yes. The Titans were fighting Control Freak at a local store. Good. I thought I was seeing things.

"What do you plan on doing Control Freak?" Robin asked. The Titans were in battle position with Control Freak in there sights. He was currently holding a remote that was bigger and more supped up than any of his previous ones. It did not look very nice.

"You won't stop me this time Titans!!" Control Freak shouted. "For I have the ultimate weapon of your demise!!" Control freak then pushed a small orange button of the remote. All of a sudden, Robin was wearing a pink, frilly, tutu over his tights.

"Wow," Beast Boy said, smirking. "A portable wardrobe. Now **_that's _**scary." Control Freak, not liking the sound of his sarcasm, shot an orange laser at him. He easily dodged it by turning into a mouse.

"Titans," Robin shouted, ripping off the tutu. "GO!" The Titans all sprang into action, all trying to avoid being hit by the beams. In the end, they were all hit at least once.

Starfire was now wearing clear pumps that lit up when she walked, a short-skirt that was silver and had sparkles. It had a v-cut bellow the belly button, and a light blue belt. She was also wearing a blue sparkly halter-top that shaped her chest. There were sleeves attached to the halter-top, the same color.

Cyborg was now wearing black bell-bottoms, a tie-die shirt, a brown vest, black lifts, and a clown colored afro-wig.

Robin was now wearing black tights in place of his green ones, no shirt, a fur coat-robe that reached the floor, a crown on his head and a staff in his hand. He was still wearing his boots, and thankfully, he still had on his mask.

Raven had the worst outfit. At least that's what she said. She was now wearing a black playboy bunny outfit, complete with a tail and ears on her head; matching gloves, and black pumps that made it hard for her to walk in them. Thankfully, she was able to find her cloak and save whatever dignity she had left.

Beast Boy had the smallest change to his outfit. The only difference was the shirt, which was now a short-sleeved, v-neck, belly shirt.

"When I press this button," Control freak bellowed, getting the attention from the Titans, who were looking at each other's outfits. "You will all be destroyed!!" His finger was over a big red button that was on the remote when a green wolf jumped him. Beast Boy then turned back into his human form and grabbed the remote.

"I don't think so." Beast Boy said. Control Freak then shot up and tried to grab the remote back, resulting in a tug-o-war between the two. They kept pulling back and forth on the remote, unaware of what they were doing.

"Give it back." Control Freak grunted, pulling the remote to him.

"No." beast Boy said, pulling the remote to him.

"It's mine." Control Freak pulled to him once again.

"I don't care." Beast Boy pulled his way. Just as the Titans were about to come in and help, Beast Boy accidentally hit a blue button on the remote. And, with him being at the receiving end of the remote, Beast Boy got full blast of the laser that came out. Beast Boy was thrown back until he hit a mirror that was in the store. The mirror broke upon his impact. Beast Boy fell unconscious, and to the floor.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Control Freak laughed at Beast Boy, the remote in his hands, ready to push the big red button. "Now no one shall--" He was cut off when the remote fell apart in his hands. "Uh-oh." Control Freak them made a break for the nearest exit. He didn't even get close when a black raven claw came out from behind him and lifted him off the ground from the back of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere." Raven said. She had one hand outside of her cloak that was glowing black, while the other one was holding her cloak tightly to her. Her hood was over her head, and that thankfully hid the ears that for some reason will not come off.

"Starfire, go check on Beast Boy," Robin said. "Cyborg, take Control Freak to the squad cars outside." Both Starfire and Cyborg nodded, then went off to do there respected jobs. "Raven," Robin looked at Raven, then looked away, blushing. "Try to hide okay? I don't think it would be good if the press got a picture of your, um. . .outfit change."

"Well, what about Starfire?" Raven asked, irked. "You're just going to let her walk around dressed like a cheap two-dollar hooker?"

"She can't hide what she's wearing. You can." Robin said, not liking the way Raven talked about Starfire.

"Right away," Raven mocked, bowed. "King of the tights." With that, she used her powers to dematerialize into the floor. Robin shook his head. Sometimes he really stuck his foot in his mouth.

Beast Boy woke up before Starfire got there. He sat up and put a hand to his head to try to stop the dizziness that he was feeling. He stood up, then looked around to try and get his bearings. He looked at himself to see if there was any damage, and was met with a completely different body. He still had his green skin, but his gender was no longer **his.**

He looked at his new body is shock. He noticed how he filled out in more places like his hips and chest, while he filled out. . . Less, in others. His legs were more defined and longer, as well as his arms. He had shapely hips, a skinnier waist, a new chest abundance, and when he looked at his hands, he saw that they were smaller as well.

He looked at the ground and saw that there were mirror fragments all over the floor. He picked one up and looked at his face. He saw that he still had his green hair and emerald eyes, but his hair was now shoulder length, his new bangs hanging down in his face; and his eyes were a little softer. He had a pout to his lips, which were now fuller, his cheekbones were now higher, and he noticed that his fang was slightly smaller. His ears were still pointed, but smaller as well. All in all, I give you the new, Beast GIRL. It just goes to show you that Beast Boy had been hyperventilating so much that he now fainted.

"Beast Boy!!" Starfire yelled. She had just flown up when she saw him faint. She kneeled next to him and saw that he was. . . Different, somehow. Then it hit her. He filled out that shirt quite nicely. Which was new, since last time Starfire had checked, boys didn't have breasts. She gently picked him up bridal style, and flew to her friends, who were all standing outside, watching Control Freak being loaded into the back of a squad car and driven off.

"Oh, hey Star." Cyborg said, noticing her fly up to him, but not Beast Boy.

"Friends, I believe a problem has come to my attention." Starfire said, landing a few feet away from them.

"And what would that--" Robin asked, before he got close enough to see Beast Boy.

"Is that. . . ?" Cyborg asked, shock written all over his face.

"I'm afraid so." Starfire replied.

"It must've been the effect of the blast." Robin said, trying to hide his shock.

"Either that or Beast Boy has finally gotten in touch with his feminine side." Raven said.

"We have to get him to the Tower." Starfire said. "He fainted as I was going to him." She looked sadly at her friend in her arms. "I just hope that he will be okay."

"He's not a **_he_** anymore." Cyborg muttered. Robin opened the back door of the T-car and Starfire laid her friend in the back seat. Raven and Cyborg started to walk to the car as well, while Starfire and Robin took Robin's motorcycle. Raven was having trouble walking in the new shoes she was wearing, so when she stumbled on them, Cyborg had to catch her. She then stopped, took off the shoes, handed then to Cyborg, then got in the front seat of the car. Cyborg threw the shoes in the trunk before he also got in the car. They all drove back to the Tower, the same question ringing in their heads.

_"What's going to happen to Beast Boy?"_

--

****

Well, I hope that that's an okay chapter. I will be updating as soon as I can. But, with school, pets, family issues, evil plans for killing Harlie, it could take awhile. Thanks for all of those you choose to review!! Okay, bye now!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hello, I would now like to present the next chapter of _A Change In Pace. _ I would also like to thank all of my reviewers!! I give you all e-cookies!! Also, I would just like to clarify that Beast Boy will still be considered Beast Boy, and 'he', in this story, for I fear that if I started calling him a girl, that might be confusing later on. So please stick with me on this one.

The Titans brought Beast Boy into the infirmary and set him up to various machines.

"Please, what is wrong with our friend?" Starfire asked. She had her hands clasped to her chest, a worried expression on her face.

"Well, besides the obvious, nothing." Cyborg said, reading some charts.

"Okay, let's go over this to see what happened." Robin said in his 'leader' tone. "We know that he was hit by that blue beam."

"We also know that he like this after he got hit." Starfire added.

"And the only way to get him back to normal is to find out what button on that remote will change genders." Cyborg said.

"One problem," Raven said from behind them. They turned and looked at her.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"This." Raven then brought out her hands from underneath her cloak, producing the remains of the remote.

"Ah, shi- I mean, shoot." Cyborg said, remembering not to curse around Starfire.

"What will happen if we cannot change him back?" Starfire asked.

"I guess then it means that he'll stay like this." Robin answered, though a little wary.

"If I can get to work on that remote, he may not have to." Cyborg said. He walked over to Raven and took the pieces from her hands. "I'll start as soon as I can." With that, he took his new priority out of the room to be worked on.

"Who will help Beast Boy through the experience of girlhood?" Starfire asked.

"Well," Robin said, a little uncomfortable where this conversation was going. "Obviously a girl. What about it Starfire?"

"I am sorry," She replied, shaking her head. "But I am Tameranian, I do not have the correct knowledge of female humans." Raven took this as her cue to get out of there. To bad for luck was not on her side.

"Raven, you can help Beast Boy with his, _girl_ problems." Robin said.

"And just what makes you so sure that I know about normal human girls?" She asked, hoping to get clarity on the situation.

"Raven." Robin said, his tone sounding as if he were talking to a small child. "You are more human than Starfire, I think you can manage." With that, he left to go to his room and change his clothes.

"I wish you luck, my friend." Starfire said, briefly putting a hand on Ravens shoulder before she too made her exit.

"Yeah, me too." Raven said, sighing. She took one last look at Beast Boy before heading to her room to change as well.

****

Hours later

Beast Boy woke up to a slight humming sound. He opened his eyes, then closed then when he was met with a bright light.

"Glad to see you're awake." Said an oh-so-familiar voice. He opened his eyes again, looking in the direction of which the voice came from. There he was met with the sight of Raven, sitting in a chair with a small book resting in her lap. Though she had spoken in her normal monotone voice, he could easily detect concern and worry from it. He sat up and rubbed his head, only to be met with long green hair falling into his face. He picked some of it in his fingers, looking at it, before dropping it and looking at Raven.

"So, this wasn't a dream, was it?" Beast Boy asked, sadly. Raven had never seen such a look on his face. So sad, defeated, miserable.

"I'm afraid not." She replied solemnly, putting down her book and going over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping that he would find the gesture comforting. "How you holding up?" It was a stupid question to ask, but she felt that she needed to know. Beast Boy looked her in the eyes.

"Honestly?" He looked down and laughed a little, though the laugh hardly sounded cheerful. "It's kinda hard to explain. I mean, one minute I'm fine, I'm happy, living my life as a teenage male superhero, then the next. . . I'm this." He indicated to his new body.

"I know that I may not be the one that you'd really want to help you in this kind of situation," Raven said. "But I just want you to know that if you need any help, or have any questions, that I'm always here to help you." Beast Boy looked at her with teary eyes. Before Raven knew it, he had lunged at her in a hug.

"I'm just so confused Raven," Beast Boy sobbed, getting a dose of his new hormones. Raven, unsure of anything else to do, hugged him back. "I don't know what I'll do now. I mean, if I go to the bathroom, or if I take a shower, I'll feel as if I'm discriminating all women out there. I don't know why, but I know I will. This isn't my body. This isn't me. I just wish I had my old body back." He continued to cry into Ravens shoulder, letting Raven hold him as he cried. "I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I'm not supposed to be crying my eyes out, I just, I. . ." Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence as he started a new round of tears.

"It's okay Beast Boy." Raven said soothingly. "You're just going through a tough time, and having female hormones can't help the situation."

"Why did this happen to **_me_**?" He asked miserably.

"Sometimes things like that happen." Raven said, rubbing his back in small circles, while the other one held his shoulder. "And there's nothing we can do to overcome them. Then we learn to get past it, and that's what makes us stronger."

"I just don't think I can do this." Beast Boy said. "Not alone."

"You won't be alone." Raven said. "I'll be there to help you. Even with the embarrassing things, I'll help. As long as it helps you get through this. I'll help anyway I can." Raven made sure that she would keep her promise.

"You don't know what that means to me."

****

Scene Change

It was a few hours before Beast Boy felt that he was comfortable to come out of the room. Raven walked close by him, only to make sure that he really was okay. Raven had informed the others that it was best to take it easy on Beast Boy for a while. At least until he was comfortable with them again. They both walked down the hall, toward the kitchen area. They both stopped in front of the door. Raven turned to Beast Boy, noticing that his hands were to his chest, his eyes showed worry, and his head was hung a little low.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Raven asked. She made a promise to help him, and by God she was going to do it. Even if it meant having to stay with him for the entire day.

"I don't think I can," Beast Boy said, nervousness in his voice. "But I must. I just can't ignore them or avoid them." He took a deep breath. "I'm ready." Raven nodded, turned back towards the door, then walked with him. When they walked through the doors, the others stopped their conversation.

"Everyone," Raven said. "Beast Boy would like to talk to you." At this the others looked over to Beast Boy. He blushed a little and waved sheepishly at them.

"H-hi." Beast Boy said.

"Friend," Starfire said, flying up to him. "Are you sure you are, alright?"

"I-I. . . I'm not completely sure." He answered. "But I guess I'll just have to get used to it until the remote's fixed."

"Are you sure you can handle. . . ." Cyborg paused, trying to come up with the rest of his question.

"Being a girl?" Beast Boy asked.

". . .Yeah." Cyborg nodded his head.

"I'm not sure that I can handle it, but Raven promised that she would help me through even the hardest, and stupidest, of times."

"Oh, how sweet." Cyborg teased. Apparently he found even this situation a good time to tease her about her relationship with Beast Boy. "Does this mean that you like him?"

"Whether I like him or not is not the focus right now." Raven said, making sure that she was not to reveal anything in her voice. "It's only logical that I be the one to help him, since I am the only relatively human girl." She muttered the next part under her breath. "Unless Robin's been hiding something from us." Beast Boy cracked up laughing.

"Now that's funny." Beast Boy said, chuckling.

"What's funny?" Robin asked.

"Nothin." Beast Boy said, looking away from him and chuckling again. He needed a good laugh.

"Well, now that this has been sorted out." Robin said. "I think it's time for bed."

" 'Kay. Goodnight." Beast Boy said, waving his hand. Robin nodded his head once in reply, then made his way through the door and down the hall to his room.

"Well, I'll be working on that remote, but I'm not sure that I'll get it done tonight." Cyborg said, standing up from the couch and making his way through the door as well.

"I would like to stay up and do the conversation with you Beast Boy-" Starfire stopped in her sentence and stared at Beast Boy weirdly. "Should we still be considering you a **_boy_**?"

"I would still like to be called Beast Boy, and be considered one." Beast Boy said. "That way I don't get confused on any basses." He thought about it for a minute. "And so I don't forget what I really am."

"Then I will see you in the morning, Beast **_Boy_**." Starfire then flew through the door as well.

"Are you going to be okay if I go to bed?" Raven asked as soon as Starfire was gone.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Raven then turned towards the door, but stopped to looked behind her at him again. "But don't be afraid to come get me if you have any questions. Even in the middle of the night."

"Okay." Beast Boy said, nodding. Raven nodded once as well, then went to her room. Beast Boy stayed there for a while, looking through the giant windows at the beautiful clear night sky. Finally, he sighed, then made his way to his own room. Hopping and praying that he would get used to this new body soon.

****

Well, there you have it. The next chapter of A **Change** **In Pace**. Thank you for all of those who have given up their precious time to read this story. And thank those who have given up more time to leave a review. Bye Now!! Until the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Okay, here I am with another chapter. If any of you are reading my other currently in progress story(ies), know that I have not given up on them. It's just very difficult dealing with writer's block.

It was in the middle of the night when Raven awoke. She reached over to her nightstand, grabbed her clock, and looked at the time. _3:15AM._

"Ugh, why would I wake up now?" She asked herself. She was just about to go back to bed when a knocking sound flooded her room.

"Raven?" It was Beast Boy. "Uh, listen, I know it's late and everything, but. . . . I, uh. . .need your help." He sounded nervous about something. Slowly, Raven got out of bed. She put her cloak on and walked up to her door. She opened it to find Beast Boy standing there bouncing on his feet with a small blush on his face.

"What do you need help with?" Raven asked tiredly before yawning.

"Um, I kinda. . . . .have to. . . Um. . Go to the bathroom." He muttered the last part, but Raven still heard it.

"Oh," That sentence woke Raven up like a straight shot of coffee. "Well, um, Yeah. Let's go." Raven led Beast Boy to the bathroom, hoping that she would be able to go back to sleep after this.

****

Morning

Robin was sitting at the table, eating some fried eggs, bacon, and some toast with a cup of coffee on the side. He was thinking of ways on how to get Control Freak to talk, but didn't know how. He was easy to scare, but if you needed something that he had, it was always hard to get it from him. Starfire floated into the room, wearing her cheerful smile like always.

"A morning of goodness to you Robin," Starfire said happily, floating over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Star." He said with a smile on his face. Starfire then went on her way to get something to eat. Pancakes covered in mustered. Yum (sarcasm). Cyborg was next to walk in. He was stretching his arms and yawning as he made his way over to the kitchen as well.

"Hey Rob," Cyborg said as he got out a pan and a package of bacon.

"Hey," Robin replied.

"Was that a dream last night or did Beast Boy really get turned into a girl?" Cyborg was now getting out other varieties of meat when he asked this.

"It happened." Robin said sulkily. "I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with it, or how to address him now.

"I know," Cyborg started cooking his food. "You know," He said this with amusement and a smile on his face. "What I find ironic is that Raven and Beast Boy had that fight yesterday before the fight."

"Oh yeah," Robin said. This realization made a smile play on his lips. It was quite ironic actually. The day of the fight Raven and Beast Boy had a battle of the sexes, if you will. Nobody remembered what started the fight, but they remembered the fight itself.

__

"I'm just saying that it can't be that hard being a girl," Beast Boy said.

_"Then you are 100 percent _wrong._" Raven said. "It is very hard to be a girl."_

_"Oh yeah, like how?" Beast Boy challenged. "I would rather be a girl than a guy. At least girls don't have to deal with their own body weight in testosterone."_

"No, but guys don't have monthly visitors." Raven snapped back. That remark made Cyborg and Robin blush while Starfire looked confused. She was from Tameran, so she didn't have periods.

"How hard could that be?" Beast Boy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'll tell you." Raven then started counting on her fingers. "You get cramps, cravings, headaches sometimes, you get tired because of the blood loss, and on top of all of that, you have to go live your life and deal with everybody else's problems on top of your own." Cyborg and Robin got redder in the face, and a little sympathetic as she counted off. They were thinking about how hard it was for women out there. 

_"And?" Beast Boy asked, closing his eyes. "It's not so bad."_

"Did you know that women are more prone to rape than anything else?" This made Beast Boy open his eyes. "We are constantly misjudged because men think that women aren't as good as them. Women were treated just as bad as slaves in the 1800s." Beast Boy uncrossed his arms and slouched a little. Then he straightened up again.

"I still think that it can't be that hard to be a chick." With that, the Titans alarm rang out across the Tower.

"I still do not understand what Raven had been talking about." Starfire said.

"Why don't you ask her later." Robin suggested, hoping that she did not make him explain.

"I shall do that then," Starfire said, happy that she would get an answer and not be left out of the picture. "Perhaps I could ask her in our 'girl talks' tonight."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, glad to be dropping the subject. "And maybe Beast Boy could join you." He meant this as a joke, but the look Robin got made him stop the chuckling he started after he finished that sentence.

"You know, that may not be a bad idea." Robin said. He put his fingers to his chin in an 'I'm thinking' kind of way. "Beast Boy needs to learn how to be a girl, and that's dealing with everything that comes with it. Including _that._" Cyborg sighed.

"I feel sorry for the little guy," Cyborg stopped and looked weirdly at nothing. "Girl. . . . . .I think."

"Beast Boy wishes to still be addressed as a boy," Starfire said, hoping that Beast Boy would appreciate that his friends weren't confused on what term he stood on now.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Cyborg said, turning his attention back to his food.

"Me too," Robin said. He then started to go over to the couch when the common room doors opened. Raven and Beast Boy walked in, Beast Boy still looking a bit shy.

"A morning of goodness to you friends," Starfire greeted.

"Hi," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven just nodded in response and walked over to the couch where she sat down, picked up her book, and continued on where she left off.

"Hey BB," Cyborg called. Beast Boy looked over at him, and wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw what Cyborg was cooking. "Want some?" Cyborg asked teasingly raising up the pan that was cooking the bacon and sausages on it.

"C'mon Cy, You know I'm a vegetarian," Beast Boy said as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, but I can't help but hope that someday you're gonna ask for meat." Cyborg said as he turned off the burners and set up his plate.

"When hell freezes over, maybe." Beast Boy said.

"Please, what is hell? And why would it freeze?" Starfire asked.

"Hell is the 9th dimension where all thing are in ruins, Satan rules, everything is on fire, the service there stinks, and don't even get me started on the bathrooms." Raven said. Her voice was so dry that they couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. They all gave her a weird look, before dropping the subject and moving on.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning to face her.

"Would you like to accompany me and Raven to the mall? Perhaps you could pick out some appropriate clothing, as I do not believe that you are wearing a bra or the right kind of underwear." Cyborg and Robin blushed and backed up, obviously not wanting to be in that conversation.

"Uh, sure. . . I guess." Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his neck; a blush was now making itself known on his cheeks.

"Then after you are finished consuming your morning nourishments, we will journey to the mall." Starfire said, flying in the air before sitting down next to Robin to eat off of his plate. Beast Boy picked up a green apple and a red apple on his way over to the couch where Raven was sitting. He tossed her the green apple before sitting next to her. She reached up one hand, caught it, and took a bite, all without taking her eyes off her book. They did this every morning; him tossing her an apple, and then watching something or sitting there and being quite. They sat there in silence as the others went about their business of eating and talking.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked finally.

"Hm?" She replied, turning a page in her book, never taking her eyes off the pages.

"Um," He didn't know how to ask the question that was on his mind. "How can you. . . How would I. . . ." He couldn't ask it.

"Go on, it's okay if it's embarrassing." Raven said, putting the book down and turning her attention towards him.

"How would I know what _size _I am in the. . Bra department?" The question was asked in a small voice so that the others wouldn't overhear, even if the were in the other room.

"I'll help." Raven said, then looked at his chest. "You're probably a. . .34B."

"Okay," Beast Boy said, not really understanding, but happy to have an answer anyway. They stayed like that, quite, for a few more minutes. Raven re-opened up her new book, which was a thick novel. On the cover it had a picture of a man holding a gun to his face, and a rose in his right hand, his arms were crossed and he had an 'I deal in lead' kind of expression on his face. He was standing in a vast field of roses, and behind him was a tower. The title at the bottom of the book said THE DARK TOWER. At the top of the book was STEPHEN KING. She was a little past the middle of the book. All of a sudden, she gasped.

"Son of a _bitch!!" _Raven said, clearly angry.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, obviously wanting to know what made Raven act that way.

"They just killed Eddie," Raven replied. She now had a sad expression on her face.

"And Eddie's. . .?" Beast Boy asked, not knowing who Eddie is.

"He was one of my favorite characters." Raven replied. "He's an ex-druggie New Yorker, and he's so sarcastic I almost fell over laughing at what he said once." Raven looked at Beast Boy for a second, then continued on with her book. "He acts just like you sometimes."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy asked, smiling. Possibly because she just said that he acted like Eddie, and Eddie can make her laugh. "How's he like me?"

"Well, in the forth book, seeing as this is the seventh, he was on a train, and he was telling jokes."

"What was one of the jokes, if you can remember." Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, I can remember. Why did the dead baby cross the road?" Beast Boy looked puzzled for a second, maybe wondering if that was an actual joke, then thought about it for a minute, trying to come up with an answer. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. Why?"

"Because it was stapled to the chicken." Raven said, before going back to her reading. Beast Boy cracked up laughing, but not so much that he fell off his seat. Beast Boy, once he had calmed down enough, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. It was a while before Starfire came over.

"Friends?" Starfire called, getting their attention. "I believe I am ready to go to the mall now." Raven got up, as well as Beast Boy, tucked her book under her arm, then walked with Starfire out the door with Beast Boy following her.

****

#3333333333333333333

Well, that was that. Sorry it took so long. And if any guys are reading this story, and I made you cringe at any part in this story, you might want to beware of further chapters. I am giving you a women's point of view, so if you want to understand us, you may get some helpful tips here. Just know, I am not an expert, but it's in my field of study, so to speak. Anyway. . . . Oh!! I have great news!! My pet albino rat (that's a white rat with red eyes) Velvet gave birth to like, 12 or 13 babies!! They are so cute yet disgusting at the same time, and I have a hard time trying to look away from them. And if you want to know more, you can PM me, but I don't think that that would be a lot of you, because from what I hear, not a lot of people like rats. I DO!! I love them, especially when they're crawling around my shoulders. Oh, and that book is real, I am reading it now. Yes, I'm pissed off because Eddie was my favorite character, so was Jake, and he frickin' KILLED them!! God, I was so pissed I was about to chuck the book out the nearest window. If you want to know more about that too, feel free to ask. I'll be here all. . . . .well, let's just say I'll be here awhile.

__

**RDS: He. Must. Die!! storms out to go to Maine and kill author Die, King, die!! Heh, you are going to be so pissed you can't see straight at the end. Mom was, and I probably will be too once I start reading the books. Oh, well…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, here is the 4**__**th**__** chapter to my story **__**A Change In Pace.**_** Thanks to all of those who reviewed, or will review, as I know that it takes time out of your life. So, here it is. **

**RDS: Do you actually **_**read**_** your story? No? Figures. No wonder I keep having to fix stupid and simple mistakes you could have easily caught if you had read over it. **

**I **_**DO **_**read over it. I just don't catch them because I already know what's going to happen, so I don't really notice anything. Sometimes I will catch it, others I don't. By the way, Raven may be a little OOC, but she needs to be. It will all make sense soon. ****BOYS BEWARE!! THIS IS A FAIR WARNING!! DO NOT NEGLECT THIS WARNING!!**

**Also, The Dark Tower Book 7 spoilers….if you are reading that series, BEWARE AS WELL!!**

**33333333333333333333333**

Beast Boy was getting odd looks as he walked around the mall. They were looking for the clothing department, but were making slow progress as Starfire stopped at every other store to look at something.

"Starfire, can we please just get this over with?" Raven asked irritated.

"But-" Starfire was cut off.

"The sooner we leave than the sooner Beast Boy can get comfortable again." With that point made, Starfire floated over to the department store. Starfire found the clerk and asked the her where the girl's section was. The clerk, Jessica, as the nametag read, pointed them into the direction in which they should follow. Starfire started picking out pink anything. Bras, panties, silk gowns, the works.

"Starfire, I don't think that we're going to need all of this," Beast Boy said, blushing.

"Actually," Raven said. "We're going to need a few of these things at least." Beast Boy gave her a horrified look. Raven caught the look, then went on to examine some underwear. "I'm not saying that it has to be pink." She said. Relief instantly flooded Beast Boy's features. "Just find something you think you might like, we'll find it in your size, then you'll try it on." Raven said. She put down the light yellow underwear she was looking at, then made her way over to the next rack.

It was about 20 minutes later that Beast Boy found a simple purple bra and panty combo. It was a bikini set, but it was fine for him. He found Raven, who was sitting on the bench near the dressing rooms, reading her book.

"I found something." He said, getting Raven's attention. She looked at it, then nodded her head in approval.

"Looks good. Try it on and see if it fits." Raven then went back to reading her book. Beast Boy blushed yet again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can you help?" He asked quietly. Raven looked up, saw that he had absolutely no idea what to do, then went with him. They found an open room, went inside, closed and locked the door. Raven faced Beast Boy and gently took the combo from him.

"Take your shirt off, for starters." Raven said, but not unkindly. She didn't want to make Beast Boy not want her help anymore. Besides, she rather liked him, and she was going to help him through this strange and awkward experience.

"Okay," Beast Boy said. He crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of the shirt before slipping it over his head. He wasn't wearing a bra, so he held the shirt in front of his chest. Raven walked up to him, still holding the combo.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," She said in a distracted tone, taking the bra off the hanger. She walked behind Beast Boy, finally freeing the bra and setting down the rest. "Drop your shirt and hold out your arms." She instructed. He did as he was told, then Raven slipped the straps over his arms and clipped it in the back. Then she grabbed the sides and pulled them down, the back as well, until it looked right. It felt. . . ._weird_, to say the least. But, it was something he had to get used to, he guessed. Raven then adjusted the straps so that it actually had some support. She reached behind her and picked up the panties. She held then in front of her.

"I can't help but feel as though this is rated M, for Mature. " Beast Boy said, jokingly.

"And I can't help but think you're rated I, for Immature." Beast Boy ignored her comment, choosing to look at himself in the mirror, seeing what it was like to wear a bra. "I think you can do this part?" She asked, showing that she didn't want to, but if she had to she wouldn't object.

"I went to the bathroom, I think I can put on underwear." Beast Boy said this as a joke, smiling a little. Raven walked past him, handing him the panties as she headed out.

**With Cyborg &Robin **

"So where are they now?" Robin asked. He was currently talking to Starfire on the big screen, and Cyborg was standing behind him, listening in. She was filling him in on what and how they were doing at the mall.

"I believe Raven took Beast Boy to the room of sauce." Questionable looks were on both Cyborg and Robin's faces.

"That's, dressing rooms." Raven said. She walked up to Starfire and Robin and Cyborg saw that she was holding her thick book and standing off to the side of Starfire.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"He's getting dressed." Raven replied simply.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice called, off screen. Raven looked over her shoulder and found Beast Boy standing there. He had picked out a few more things, tried them on, and went to find Raven and Starfire. He was a little more comfortable with undressing now.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded his head, a small smile on his lips. "Okay," Raven then turned her attention back to Starfire's communicator. "We'll be there soon." Robin nodded.

"Okay, see ya soon." He said before hanging up.

"Have you found the undergarments that are necessary?" Starfire asked Beast Boy as they made their way over to the checkout line. Raven was lingering behind, not really listening.

"I think so." Beast Boy said as he placed the items on the conveyer belt and paid for them. He picked out four combo sets. Each a different color. One was blue, one black, another one green. The last one he was wearing, which was the purple one. He told the clerk that he was wearing it, so she knew to not undercharge him.

"Let's just go home so I can get back to my book please." Raven said as they walked outside and into the fresh afternoon air. Starfire and Beast Boy nodded. Starfire took flight into the air as Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew off, carrying his purchased items in a sack in his talons. Raven soon tailed behind them.

They reached the Tower a few minutes after they left the mall. Beast Boy went and sat on the couch, trying to get used to the weird feeling that the bra brought. The underwear he can get used to, it's the bra that annoyed him. Raven was sitting next to him, reading. Suddenly she gasped. Beast Boy turned to see that she was so engrossed in her story that she didn't notice he was even there.

"Fuckers," She grumbled, sadness etching its way into her voice. Beast Boy noticed that water had built up in her eyes, but he also saw that she was trying hard not to let them fall.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He asked, going over to her. Maybe it was his kind nature, or the female hormones, but he felt that he needed to comfort her. Even over something as stupid as a book.

"Shit-head killed Jake," Raven said. Her voice was so full of distress that he himself wanted to cry.

'_Stupid chick hormones,'_ Beast Boy thought.

"Now I'm glad King got ran over by that van," Raven said.

"I'm confused." Beast Boy said, scratching his head while he closed one eye.

"Stephen King put himself in the book, and he was about to get hit by a van. Jake stopped that from happening by getting in front of him." She wiped a hand over her eyes, not wanting him to see the tears. He saw them anyway. "It's so sad about Oy too."

"Oy?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's a billy bumbler. A mix between a raccoon and a badger. He was Jake's best friend."

"Can you read to me what it says?" Beast Boy asked. "And tell me why his name is Oy?" Raven nodded then read from the book.

"_Smith started the van with a look of profound relief. Roland didn't bother watching him go. He went to Mrs. Tassenbaum and fell on his knees beside her. Oy sat by Jake's head, now silent, knowing his howls could no longer be heard by the one for whom he grieved. What the gunslinger feared most had come to pass. While he had been talking to two men he didn't like, the boy whom he loved more than all others-more than he'd loved anyone ever in his life, even Susan Delgado-had passed beyond him for the second time. Jake was dead. _

'_He talked to you,' Roland said. He took Jake in his arms and began to rock him gently back and forth. The 'Rizas clanked in their pouch. Already he could feel Jake's body growing cold. _

'_Yes,' She said. _

'_What did he say?'_

'_He told me to come back for you 'after the business here is done.' Those were his exact words. And he said 'Tell my father I love him'_

_Roland made a sound, choked and miserable, deep in his throat. He was remembering how it had been in Fedic, after they had stepped through the door. _Hile, Father,_ Jake had said. Roland had taken him in his arms then, too. Only then he had felt the boy's beating heart. He would give anything to feel it beat again._" That was where Raven finished. Tears were running down her eyes. Beast Boy scooted next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," He said soothingly. "It's nothing to be worked up about."

"You need to read the book to understand." Raven said hatefully. "Now I'm guessing that Susannah will be next. Maybe Oy."

"Well, I'm sure that it has some value in them dying." Beast Boy said, hoping to get her cheered up again. Raven sighed.

"I guess you're right. I just wish that they didn't have to die. They were my favorite characters."

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What's a gunslinger?" Raven then proceeded to tell Beast Boy about what a gunslinger was, and what Roland was out to do.

Ten o' clock swung around, and Raven was still telling Beast Boy about the book. Apparently it was a series of seven books. She was currently reading the seventh. The series names in order were: The Gunslinger, The Drawing of the Three, The Waste Lands, Wizard and Glass, Wolves of the Calla, Song of Susannah, and lastly, The Dark Tower.

"So basically, this is all just one big journey to The Dark Tower, where Roland must find out what is at the top." Raven concluded.

"Wow, do you think that I could maybe start that series?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked shocked.

"You _actually_ want to start the series?" Raven asked. "Even if it's a seven book series?"

"Well, yeah," Beast Boy said. By now his arm was off of her shoulders, and was just laying by his side. "I mean, the way you described it, it sound like one big adventure with lots of action."

"That is basically what it is," Raven agreed. "If you really want to start the series, I guess I can't stop you." She created a portal and out came a small book with the words, The Gunslinger, on it. She handed him the book. "If you loose it, you're buying me a new one." Raven said. "And if you have any questions that aren't answered in the next book or so, ask me." Beast Boy nodded, then took the book from her. He opened it and started reading.

"Hey B," Cyborg called. Both teens looked over and saw Cyborg walking up to them. Cyborg had a smile on his face, but it dropped upon seeing what Beast Boy was doing. "Man, are you reading??"

"Uh, yeah," Beast Boy answered. "It's actually a really good book."

"Right, well, why don't you drop that so we can play?" Cyborg then held up a new version of Mega Monkeys.

"Dude!! Is that the new released Mega Monkeys: Fight For the Ultra Banana?!" Beast Boy asked in excitement.

"You know it!" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven expected Beast Boy to just drop the book, but instead, he mark his place with a scrap piece of paper that was laying on the coffee table, then gently set the book down.

"_Either Beast Boy's nicer than I thought," _Raven thought. _"Or it's the girl hormones." _Raven sat there awhile, watching as Beast Boy and Cyborg played it out. _"Go hormones." _Raven concluded. She knew this wasn't the correct reason he was being nice, but she decided that as long as she could trick herself into not liking him, she wouldn't fall harder than she already had.

**33333333333333333333333**

**So, how was that?? I hope I didn't suck ass, but seeing as I have been for the past few days, I don't really know what to expect. But, I'm just putting my stories up here as a stress reliever from my life and family. If I get reviews, that's great!! If not, well, I tried. I'm kinda in a slump right now, so sorry if my next chapters (including this one) are crappy. Bye.**

**RDS: 0.0 You suck asses?? I **_**knew**_** there was something wrong about you! Also, I am seeing a mind trick in your last divider. It goes straight, and then bends up at the 3s. I want to say something else, but you bore me, therefore my mind is blank. Cheezus Crisp! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Uh, nothing really to say.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333

Raven went to bed, dreaming a horrible dream. It had been an exciting day, what with going to the mall, finding out that both her favorite characters in her book die, eliminating the urge to chuck the book out the nearest and tallest window, and Beast Boy starting the series that she is almost done with will do that to you. Her dream was weird and scary. She remembers it very well.

Raven was sitting in a chair that was seated in front of a desk in a dimly lit room with no windows and one door. Her friends were here too, though they seemed less than pleased. They were all glaring at her with hatred. Raven's hands were cuffed to the table, and when she tried to use her powers to get free, nothing happened.

"Why did you do it Raven?" Robin asked. His voice was so cold Raven wanted to shiver. She made that urge pass with some force.

"Do what?" She asked. Raven had no idea why she was being interrogated, or why she was cuffed here. She didn't even know what she did. But by the looks her friends were giving her, it wasn't good.

"Don't play that game with us Raven," Cyborg warned. It was a tone she often heard when he was in battle, talking to the bad guy. Never in her life would she think it would be directed at her. "You know what you did."

"Why did you do such a terrible crime friend?" Starfire asked. Tears were streaming down her face as she had her hands clasped in front of her. She was standing by Robin's side, obviously for comfort.

"She's not our friend Starfire," Beast Boy said. The coldness in his voice actually made Raven cringe. He was looking at her with such hatred. Raven desperately wanted to see that happy-go-lucky attitude more than anything right now. She wanted to see it more than she wanted out of the cuffs. "Not anymore."

"What did I

do?___" Raven asked once more. All at once they said it. They said it with every ounce of hate they had. Robin looked more mad at her than he had ever been at anyone before. Even Slade. Starfire had grown the look of hate as well, though it was mixed with the sadness still in her eyes. Cyborg folded his arm over his chest and glared at Raven. His red eye gleamed in the dimly lit room, making it an eerie look. Beast Boy had the most coldest voice and look she had ever seem. It could match up to one of her cold looks. And that's what scared her._

"You killed Terra." Raven was then left in the dark room. Soon she was standing in nothing but a black empty void. She called out to her friends, and got no answers.

Raven sat bolt right up in bed. She wasn't scared of her dream, just weirded out. She got up and went to the bathroom. After she came out, she looked a little refreshed, but also gloomy. She laid back down into her bed, welcoming the warmth that it still held.

"Why must I always have strange dreams when I'm about 2 weeks from starting my period?" She asked herself. With that last comment to herself, Raven fell asleep again.

In the morning…

Beast Boy went to go check on Raven. It was almost 6:30am, and Beast Boy wanted to talk to Raven. Starfire said that she also wanted to talk to her, like 'girl talk', but was in the middle of making a stew for the talk. Beast Boy said that he wasn't going to eat any in the nicest way he could, and told her that Raven might not eat it either. Starfire simply smiled and said that she knew. Beast Boy now made his way over to Raven's door.

"Raven?" He called, knocking on the door. No answer. "Raven?" He called louder. Again, no response. "Raven?!" He didn't knock this time, raising his voice so that if she was meditating deep, she could still here him.

"What?" Raven asked, scaring Beast Boy. He screamed, and jumped. He scream was a very high pitched girl scream. Even if he wasn't a girl, his screams will always be girlish. Beast Boy tuned around, and there was Raven. There were a few things that Beast Boy noticed when he saw her. 1) She was barefoot, 2) she had on a towel wrapped around her even though her cloak was covering her, and 3) her hair was dripping wet.

"I, uh…came to see if you…wanted some breakfast." Beast Boy said. He was embarrassed that he caught Raven like this, but without his male hormones, it didn't feel too awkward.

"Oh, uh, sure." Raven said.

"Okay, see ya later." With a smile and a wave, Beast Boy walked off. Raven shrugged her shoulders, then walked into her room, getting dressed and ready for the day before she went to break fast.

Raven walked back out of her room about 20 minutes later. She had her book under her arm, and her hood was down. She was towards the end of the book, and she was growing angrier at it still. But, she promised herself that she would finish the series. No matter how pissed she was getting. Raven walked into the common room, finding a very strange sight indeed. Beast Boy and Cyborg were tangled up in each other, a controller in his hand, Robin was standing on top of Cyborg's shoulders, reaching for the controller as Beast Boy pulled it away the best he could. Starfire was attempting to stop them, but even that was proving futile.

"So," Raven said, stopping everybody with what they were doing. "What's for breakfast?" That made Cyborg and Beast Boy untangle themselves while Robin fell to the floor. Beast Boy went over to Raven, smiling.

"Want waffles?" He asked. Raven thought about it, then nodded her head. Beast Boy rushed into the kitchen and started up the oven. Raven walked over to the counter and sat down, opening her book and reading. It was normal for somebody to always make breakfast for her, she wasn't allowed in the kitchen anymore, unless it's to make tea, but that's the only thing that she's allowed to do in the kitchen.

After breakfast, Raven walked down to the garage, finishing her book earlier. It was a book she was going to label okay. Turns out that it really did have intension for the people to die. She loved it, and forgave herself for cursing it earlier. Though she's still happy that King got ran over by that van. Raven smirked evilly and let a small chuckle. Being half-demon, she has some sadistic humor. Upon opening the garage, she found out that it was empty besides the T-car. There was a desk with a barstool in front of it, and on top of the desk were the broken remains of the remote that had caused all this mess.

"I'll be doing both Cyborg and Beast Boy a favor." Raven said to herself as she walked over to the desk. She sat in the stool and got to work. Cyborg had taught her a lot about engineering, and the rest she learned from books. It's sometimes funny what you learn in the strangest books. She held the remote in one hand, picked up a screwdriver in the other, and got to work on fixing the solution. Raven couldn't help but let her thoughts drift as she worked.

_'What would I do if I can't get Beast Boy back to normal?' _She asked herself. _'What if he stays like this, and them I'll never be able to tell him how I feel?"_

"Don't be silly Raven," Knowledge said. "You can always tell him how you feel."

'But I won't be able to act on them.' Raven said to her. . . .self. Kinda. _'I'm NOT a lesbian.'_

"That may be true, but I know for one thing that the real Beast Boy is in there. You can't just get rid of him by a simple gender swap." Wisdom said. Raven sighed, stopping her tinkering for just a moment. Finally, after a moment of silence to herself, she got back to work.

With The Others…

"Eww, gross Cy, do you know what they do to those chickens?" Beast Boy asked. He and Cyborg were sitting in the kitchen area, Beast Boy was eating a salad while Cyborg was having a chicken sandwich.

"No, but it's _delicious_." Cyborg replied, then took a huge bite out of his sandwich. Beast Boy shuddered and cast his eyes away from what Cyborg was eating.

"So Beast Boy," Robin said, coming up to the pair. "I have a question for you." He sat down next to Cyborg, who was sitting across from Beast Boy.

"Okay, shoot." Beast Boy replied, stabbing his salad with his fork before putting the green vegetables into his mouth.

"What's it feel like to be a girl?" Beast Boy gave a concentrated look at his salad, chewing slowly. Finally, after he swallowed, he looked back at them.

"You really want to know?" He asked. Both Cyborg and Robin nodded. "Well, not all that different, really." He said. "I mean, sure there's a weight difference in areas, and going to the bathrooms different, but nothing's really changed next to that."

"So, if I were turned into a girl, I wouldn't really be that different?" Robin asked.

"Nope," Beast Boy replied, smirking. "You'd still be a cheap gel haired, traffic light wearing, Slade obsessed, stick up your ass Robin." After he got a glare, he continued. "After all, do I go around talking about fashion, painting nails, and," He shuddered. "Boys?"

"Hm," Cyborg said. "That is interesting, but I can't help the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?" Robin asked. He didn't want many things to happen to Beast Boy, especially if it would affect the team.

"Well, I can't help but think that the longer he stays in girl gender, he will eventually start to act like a girl."

"Meaning?" Beast Boy asked, not liking how this conversation was turning.

"Well, you might actually start _being _a girl." Cyborg elaborated.

"Well, let's hope that that won't happen." Beast Boy said. "I don't think it would be very comfortable if I started acting all. . . .giggly and girly." Cyborg and Robin both nodded their consent. Just then the alarm went off, signaling the city was in trouble. Again. They all rushed to the computer, Raven and Starfire rushing through the doors to join them.

"It's the HIVE, minus Jinx." Robin reported. "Titans, GO!" They all set out to battle, Robin riding his R-Cycle, Starfire flying along side him, and Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy piling in the T-Car.

"Hey, uh, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, using the cars radio connection that transmitted the signal to the R-Cycle.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"What's going to happen if they see me like. . . .this?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I'm a girl, Robin," Beast Boy said, stating the obvious. "I mean, if they see me like this, it'll leak to the tabloids, and they'll be lined up outside our Tower."

"Maybe if you just stayed in animal form?" Raven suggested from the front seat. She always called shot-gun in the car.

"Uh, that's a good idea, except, I can't." Beast Boy replied to her. "I can try to stay in animal form, but if I get hit or knocked out, I'll revert back."

"What if I make sure they don't see anything but your animal form?" Raven suggested.

"And how are you going to do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"If I keep my shield around you, they won't be able to see you." Raven replied.

"But, the shield doesn't really hide anything." Beast Boy, trying to be nice, but trying to say what was on his mind as well.

"I've been working on a few spells, and I think I found one that'll work." Raven looked in the rearview mirror at him, and gave him his special smile. It was a smile that was only reserved for him.

"Thanks Rae, you're a life saver." Beast Boy said, smiling his canine showing grin.

"No, I'm a gumdrop." Raven said sarcastically, but playfully as well. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"'Kay Rob, how's that sound to you?" Beast Boy asked, putting the radio speaker to his mouth again.

"Just as long as Raven can still fight, it's good." Robin said, ending the transmission.

"Well, let's get going so that we can get back to work on that remote." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, it's not like anything bad will happen." Beast Boy said. He would soon find out that he was wrong. Very wrong indeed.

I know, sorry it took so long. I have more ideas floating about in my head than I can write. I have, like, another one I'm typing up. Then I have another one in my head. Well, I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Sorry if I'm not enthusiastic. I'm depressed. Not like anybody cares.


	6. Chapter 6

****

I'm feeling a little better, thanks to all the people who talked to me. Also, I hope that this chapter will make up for the shortness on the last one. Please excuse the bad spelling and grammar.

"Hurry! We have to get her into the E.R NOW!" A young but well knowledged doctor shouted. He was running along side of a bed that was carrying the patient. The girl had several slash marks and bruises upon her face, her clothes were torn and burnt, she had blood dripping down her head, and a nurse was holding a breathing mask to her face. Her eyes were dazed and more closed than open. Doctors and nurses were running all over, trying to get things ready for her sudden arrival. A group of four strangely dressed teens were following the girl and doctors at a slow trot until the girl disappeared through a pair of doors with the words _EMERGENCY ROOM _printed on them. They all stood around, shock and fear written on their faces, with a dash of worry too.

"What is going to happen to our friend?" A young but beautiful girl asked. To those who didn't know her, she was known as Starfire, from the Teen Titans. She looked no better than the rest of her teammates. Her clothes burnt in a few places, scars marking her tan body, and worry blooming in her eyes.

"I don't know Star," A young, tall, African American replied. He looked normal, except that he was part cyborg, giving him the name of Cyborg. He didn't look bad, seeing as his metal parts didn't really sport any damage, but his face showed just how tired and worried he really was.

"She'll be okay, right?" A young girl asked. For those who didn't realize, or heard yet, this was Beast Boy. He was turned into a girl in a battle with Control Freak. He had the pigment of green skin, though it was covered in bruises and scars, a black bruise covering his left eye; and his ears were pointed. When he smiled and sometimes talked, a fang would poke out behind his lips. However, there was no smile now. "She has to be."

"She'll be fine Beast Boy." A young, spiky-haired boy said. Although his voice was full of determination and courage, for those who knew him well enough could detect the hint of fear, worry, and hope in his voice. This boy was known as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. His multicolored clothes were ripped, torn, and burnt, no doubt carried from the battle they all had previously been in.

"But, she had to be put into the emergency room." Starfire said.

"She'll be fine Starfire." Robin insisted in a comforting tone. "Raven wouldn't give up that easily." Starfire nodded her head, her hand clasped over her bicep.

"I still worry for our friend despite your comforting words."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to-" Before Cyborg could finish his sentence, a young nurse walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," She said in a kind voice. She was wearing the typical nurse's white dress and a hat to match. She was wearing light blue slipper shoes and matching stud earrings. She had black strait hair that had a small curl to it at the end, and bright light green eyes. She had a nice figure, and was well developed in all the right places. "Are you in any relations to the girl that just went into the E.R?"

"We're her friends," Robin replied, looking at the girl with his leader tone still in his voice.

"Oh, well would you please tell me how to contact her family and tell them that she's here?" Brandi, according to her nametag, asked politely.

"She doesn't have any family that can be contacted." Cyborg replied, knowing full well that Raven doesn't have anybody she would want to call.

"Oh, well then would you mind filling out these forms please?" Brandi asked, holding out the clipboard she has been holding to her chest out to them. Apparently she wasn't affected by the response she got about Raven's family matters.

"Not at all." Robin replied, taking the forms from her. She then walked away, leaving them to do their business. Robin sat down in the dreaded waiting room, his friends following alone to sit next to him. He picked up the pen that was connected to the clipboard by a chain and started to write down information. He wrote down 'Raven' under FIRST NAME, but stopped after that. "Do any of you know her last name?" He asked, looking at his friends.

"No I do not." Starfire replied, shaking her head.

"Just leave it empty." Beast Boy said. Robin nodded, then starting filling out the rest of the paperwork. After the paperwork was finished and turned back into the nurse, they all sat down and waiting for news of their friend.

Robin sat in his chair, thinking about what would happen if Raven didn't make it.

Starfire sat next to Robin, thinking about how her friend was going to be after what all the doctors have done to her.

Cyborg was thinking about all the good (and bad) times that he, Raven, and the rest of his friends have had.

Beast Boy was thinking about the battle. Wondering what he could have done to prevent what had happened.

__

The Titans were all rushing to the Street-Lights Mall, getting ready to fight the H.I.V.E., but what they got was Ternion. When they all got there, Raven cast a spell, making her shield completely black so nobody could see inside of it. Unfortunately, she couldn't see out of it, either. They were all fighting the giant mutated monster, all trying to get the upper hand. When Ternion threw a car at Raven and the now tiger Beast Boy, she put up her shield. Beast Boy turned back to normal and looked over at Raven. He saw that she looked shocked and confused.

"What's wrong Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"The shield," She said. "I can't see anything through it."

"Wasn't that the point?" He asked, not getting why she was upset.

"The point was so that it_ couldn't see anything, not _me_."_

"So, what are we going to do?" Raven sighed, thinking up a plan the best she could so that they could get back to fighting.

"We're going to do what we planned on in the first place. I'll cover for when you're you again, and fight in the meantime."

"But-" He got cut off.

"I can handle it, trust me." The gentleness in her voice made Beast Boy shut his mouth. He reluctantly nodded. Beast Boy then turned into a bull, and when Raven let down her shield, he charged at Ternion.

Starfire was shooting the giant mutation with her starbolts, but Overload's power form absorbed them up easily. However, she managed to hit Cinderblock's and Plamus's power source, making it screech in pain and swipe her from the sky.

Robin and Cyborg were blasting him with everything they had, but it still wasn't enough. Finally, after they did the Sonic Boom and weakened him, they had a fighting chance. Raven would pick up random objects with her telekinesis and throw them at him, all the while trying to keep Beast Boy hidden from the bystanders who were stupid enough to stay and watch the fight.

Beast Boy was in the form of a small green fox, running at Ternion before changing into a T-Rex. Ternion easily punched him in the eye, making him fly backwards and change back to normal. Raven easily covered him, then when he turned into a brontosaurus, she let her shield down again. Since Raven was on the ground, she started throwing cars at the monstrosity, that's when Ternion brought his fist down on her. She managed to put up her shield in time, though.

Ternion then ripped out a streetlight from the ground, then Overload charged it up with electricity. When Raven put her shield down, her batted her with it in the stomach. She went flying into the air, only to crash through another building. She went through glass and_ brick. Beast Boy saw this and changed back to normal, not caring that people saw him._

"Raven!!" He screamed, turning into a hawk and flying after her. He reached the hole in the building where she crashed through and was met with the following site:

Wires were strewn everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, and some still giving of bursts of electricity. Brick was everywhere, as well as dust and dirt. Gas was flowing through the air, making it hard for him to breathe. He walked inside the room, being careful to watch where he was stepping, he put his gloved hand over his nose and mouth, trying to avoid breathing in the noxious gasses. He peered through the gas, trying to find any sign of Raven. He stopped when he found a pale, bruised, and bloody leg from under a pile of rubble.

"Raven!" He shouted fearfully. He bent down and tried to pry the rocks off of her, momentarily forgetting about his powers; nothing but Raven's safety went through his mind right now. His friends came through the hole as well, and when they saw what was happening, they rushed in to help as well. Beast Boy was the first one to get Raven out. He held her broken and bloody body, calling her name.

"C'mon Raven, wake up." He said. Robin leaned down and checked her pulse.

"We need to get her to the hospital, quick."

So here they were, waiting for the upcoming result of their friend. Hours; many cups of coffee, hot cocoa, and water later; the doctor that was with Raven earlier walked out of the E.R. He was accompanied by a much older and more experienced looking doctor. They were wearing masks, as well as hat and gloves. Blood was on the gloves, as well as some on their green over shirts. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin all stood up, waiting for the news of their friend.

"How is she doctor?" Robin asked, being the strong one in the group.

"Your friend is stable, but she's going to need a few days of rest." The older doctor said. "She suffered from a severe electrical shock, a couple of her bones were broken, she has sustained bruises and cuts that's should heel soon, and she had a large slab of glass in her right side, so she'll have to be careful of the stitches there."

"May we see her?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, of course, but she may still be a little drugged up." The doctor then led them through a conjoining hallway next to the emergency room.

"I thought that she was in the E.R." Cyborg said as they all followed the doctor.

"She was, but we've moved her to her own room." Cyborg nodded, comforted by the idea that Raven got her own room, but not liking the fact that his baby sister was here in the first place. The doctor took a small glance back at them. "I could maybe get a few nurses in here to get a good look at you four," He said. "Make sure there aren't any infections after that fight."

"Uh, thanks," Robin said. When they reached the room where Raven was located, they all gasped at the sight of it. She was laying in a hospital bed, IV's hooked up to her arms, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. They saw stitches and gauze on her bare arms, since that was the only thing that the blanket showed. Her eyes were half open, and they turned towards the door when her friends walked in.

"I'll let you be." Was all the doctor said before he left. They didn't notice as they all went up to Raven.

"Hey girl," Cyborg said gently, standing by her side.

"Hey," Raven replied. Her voice was hoarse and weak, something that the other Titans were not used to hearing.

"How you doing?" Robin asked, sitting at the foot of the bed, Starfire was standing next to him, and Beast Boy was standing at Raven's other side.

"I feel better," She said. "If a little dazed and confused."

"That's because of the medicine they gave you," Beast Boy said.

"When will I be able to go home?" Raven asked, after looking at Beast Boy.

"The Earth doctor said that you should stay here and rest a few days." Starfire explained.

"Okay, that's not too bad." Raven said, thinking it over. She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Is it okay if you take me to the medical wing at the Tower though? Just so it's quiet?"

"I guess we could do that," Cyborg said. "I'll go ask the doctors," After that he left the room in search of the doctor that took care of Raven.

"So, just to be clear," Beast Boy said. "What can you remember?"

"Everything," Raven said, then paused, her face going into that of a thinking manner. "Except for after Ternion batted be with a streetlight."

"Well, you were sent flying through a building." Beast Boy said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess that kinda knocked you out."

"No wonder I feel so sore," Raven said, shifting a little in the bed. "What happened after that?"

"Well, when Beast Boy went to get you, the rest of us stayed and fought Ternion." Robin explained. "After we had him down, we went to find you and Beast Boy. We saw him pulling rubble off of you, since you were under a lot of it, so we helped as well."

"I guess I won't be taking a dirt nap anytime soon," Raven joked. She turned to Beast Boy. "Thank you."

"Hey, it was the least I could do," Beast Boy said, blushing a little bit. Just then the doctor came back in, along with Cyborg.

"Dr. Threadburger has said that Raven could go home tomorrow, but he would like her to stay here tonight, just to monitor her conditions." Cyborg said.

"If she is doing any better tomorrow, I shall arrange her to be moved out of here." Dr. Threadburger said to the Titans. He then turned his attention to Raven. "I suggest that you get your rest. We'll see how you're doing in the morning." Raven nodded, then shifted a little more. She gave a puzzled look to Dr. Threadburger.

"Do I have to sleep on my back?" She asked him. "I'm not really comfortable sleeping in that position."

"You can sleep on your sides, but be careful of your right side, you don't want to rip the stitches out." He advised. Raven nodded, before carefully shifting on her left side. Once she was in a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts wonder. Dr. Threadburger then ushered the other Titans out of the room. "She needs her sleep, you can visit her in the morning." He said. "Until then, I suggest you stop by room 13 before you go home, that way we can get you cleaned up."

"Thank you." Robin said, following his friends as they went to the room Dr. Threadburger mentioned. As they walked, Beast Boy couldn't help his thoughts as they drifted off to Raven. Why did he have this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he talked to her? Why did he feel like he didn't want to leave her side? What did it all mean?

****

Well, I hope that that was okay for a chapter. I'm feeling much better, though I didn't get enough sleep last night thanks to my cat Spot, who snores way too loud. But I love him anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

****

God, I am SO sorry for the last chapter. I just took a look at it, and I saw that everything was underlined. It was fine earlier. Well, again, sorry. I fixed it, so, yeah.

Beast Boy was laying in his room, thinking about the earlier events. He started to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about Raven.

_'Why would I have this wired feeling?' _He asked himself.

**_'Simple, you like her.' _** Beast Boy may not have little emotions running around his head, but he did have his animal instincts. And although Cyborg gave him that antidote, The Beast was still around, and he made himself known every now and then. Though, The Beast and Beast Boy have reached an understanding of each other, so Beast Boy doesn't have to worry about loosing control. However, right now The Beast is more, different. Beast Boy thinks that it has to do with the sex change.

_'Why would you say that?' _Beast Boy asked The Beast.

**_'Well, it's obvious.' _**The Beast replied. **_'After all, it couldn't be the fact that you always look out for _her _in battle, or the fact that you always want to be around _her, _or that you always want to be the first one to comfort _her _when she needs it.'_**

_'Okay, okay, I get it.' _Beast Boy sighed, getting the note of sarcasm that The Beast was protruding from his absent mouth. _'I like her,'_

**_'You don't just like her,'_** The Beast replied. **_'If you really think back to it, all of your animal sides need to be near her, they call out to her when she's gone, you always want to be near her, and you will do anything to satisfy those instincts. Even if you didn't know you were doing it.'_**

_'So, what does that mean?'_

_**'You love her.'**_

That realization made Beast Boy sit straight up in bed. He ran through all of his memories, ever since he became a Titan.

_'It's true,' _He said, shock still in his voice, as well as on his face. _'My God, I _do_ love her.'_

_**'All of your animal instincts have chosen her as your mate,' **_The Beast continued. **_'And when the time comes, you will make that revelation true.'_**

_'But, what if she doesn't feel the same about me?' _Beast Boy asked, feeling slightly disappointed. He was also blushing about what The Beast had said.

**_'Well, there's really only one way to find out. Plus, if she didn't feel the same way, we would know.' _**The Beast said.

_'Oh yeah? How's that?' _Beast Boy asked, not believing The Beast for a minute.

**_'Well, you know as well as I do that we can read body language. And after all the years that we've been here, her body language has changed immensely towards us.'_**

_'Okay, so maybe that's a little true,' _Beast Boy said. _'But how in the world am I going to tell her? I mean, _look at me! _I'm a _girl _for Pete's sake! I can't act on these feelings if I'm a girl!'_

_**'Who said you'd be a girl for long?' **_The Beast asked.

_'Uh, the broken remote.'_

**_'Well, just to let you know-' _**Suddenly The Beast's thought was cut short as Beast Boy's communicator went off. He picked it up off his shelf and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Beast Boy?" Raven's voiced filled the other line.

"Hey Rae, how ya doin?" He was smiling, but when he didn't hear anything from her, it faded.

"Can you come over here?" Her voice was well controlled, but Beast Boy could easily pick out fear and worry in it.

"Now?" Beast Boy asked.

"It would help." She said.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, dropping to the floor and landing agilely to his feet.

"Well, I was going to try and enter a healing state, but I heard some noises outside my window."

"You want me go over there and make sure you're safe when you're healing yourself?" He asked. Then another question came to him. "How come you didn't enter you little healing trance-y thing when you passed out the first time?" Raven sighed.

"I would've, but the doctors at the hospital were already taking care of me. You see, I only enter the healing trance when I pass out, the injury is fatal, or if I use up most of my power to enter it." Raven explained. "Which I'm going to do tonight. But, because the doctors were already messing around with me, if I started healing myself in the middle of that, chances are something would get messed with in my body."

"Oh." Beast Boy said, glad that he had some background information. "I guess I'll be there soon then." He was about to hang up, then a stray though hit him. "Why not any of the others?" He asked. Raven sighed quietly again.

"Because I have something to tell you before I start healing myself." She said.

"Okay, see you soon then." Beast Boy then hung up, wondering what could Raven possibly want to tell him. He shrugged his shoulders, pocketed his communicator, left a note on his door saying where he was and why only he went, then turned into a raven and flew out the door.

**At The Hospital**

Raven was laying in the bed, thinking about what she had been feeling for the past few days. She was going to tell him. Even if he didn't feel the same, she was going to tell him. She had to. If only to get it off her chest. When she was being wheeled into the E.R, she couldn't take her dazed and half closed eyes off of him. When he stopped and she went through the doors, she wanted to scream for him to be with her. She had never felt like this before, and she hoped that everything would be soon over with this horrible nightmare. She laid down, closing her eyes. She was tired, irritated that she had to be stuck in this horrible hospital gown, and pained that it had to be this way between Beast Boy. Not to mention sore all over her body. She was still thinking about Beast Boy when, speak of the devil, the product of her thoughts came through the door.

"Hey Raven?" He asked gently. She opened her eyes, and when she did, a smile spread across his face. He was still cute, Raven decided, even if he was a girl.

"Hey." She replied. Her voice was still a little weak and strained, as it had been on their conversation earlier, but it was now easier to hear her.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" He asked. Raven nodded, then motioned for him to take a seat. He did, but at the foot of her bed.

"First of all, I wanted to ask you something." She said, sitting up and facing him.

"Okay," He said. "What is it?"

"How are you able to turn into different gendered animals?"

"What?" That question caught him off guard.

"During the battle today," Raven elaborated. "You were able to turn into a bull, and I realized that earlier in other battles, when you were still a male, you could turn into a, well, a female kangaroo."

"He, well, that's something that I don't really understand myself," He said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I just kinda turn into what's best for battle. For example, a big strong bull was what was needed, so, well, there you go." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, well, that's nice to know." Raven said. She looked down at her hands which were clasped in her lap.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"I have a problem." She said. "My friend Rachel loves somebody, but the guy doesn't even know it." She said. She used a random name so that he wouldn't it was her. Honestly, 'My Friend', is just a simple excuse of 'Me'.

"Well, what's the guy's name?" Beast Boy asked, apparently falling for it.

"His name is Blake." She said, thinking up yet another name on the spot. "Rachel just found out that what she feels for him is love, but she's scared that he'll reject her."

"How so?"

"Blake was falling for a girl named…." This is where she was stuck. "Mandy," She said, finally thinking of a name. Hopefully he didn't catch that she was rearranging the truth. "But Mandy called it off and left for some other guy. Blake felt betrayed, and Rachel tried to help him. Over the time that she had known him, she had fallen for Blake, but she feels as though Blake still loves Mandy, and won't have anything to do with her except be friends."

"Well, that certainly is an interesting story." Beast Boy said, putting his chin in his hands. "But, I can't but feel as though it sounds familiar." Raven made the gasp that was about to come through her mouth stop. Her eyes widened, and she was thankful that her head was already down.

"I guess it does." She said, surprising herself at how calm her voice sounded. Being half-demon made it easier for things she did not very well care for. Such as being a good liar. "But, I need help in that situation. I need to know how Blake feels about Rachel, so I can tell her. How can I tell if Blake has feelings for Rachel?"

"Well, how does Blake act around her?" He asked, looking at Raven, though her head was still lowered.

"He always talks to her, plays games with her, and he always wants to be near her." Raven said.

"Yup, definitely like somebody I know." Beast Boy replied. "Well, by the way you described this, _Blake, _guy, I'd say that he has something for her." Raven took a chance and raised her head, only to see a smirk on his girlish face. "Then again, it all depends on if _Rachel _gets her head in the right spot and talks to _Blake."_

"I take it you know?" Raven asked reluctantly. Beast Boy only smirked more. Raven sighed and bowed her head again. "Figures."

"It's nice to know you feel that way about me Raven," Beast Boy said seriously, but gently. Raven looked up, fear lurking in her eyes.

"But?" She asked.

"But," Beast Boy said, making Raven lower her head again, feeling rejected. He reached his arm over and made her lift her head up by her chin. He looked into her tearing eyes. He smiled gently. "I really doubt you're a lesbian, so why don't we save it for when I'm back to normal?" Raven smiled her own small smile. She reached her hand up and whipped away the tears.

"You mean-?" She asked, before Beast Boy cut her off.

"Yes, I think _Blake _feels the same for _Rachel."_ Beast Boy said. Raven giggled a little, but it was quiet. Beast Boy smiled again. "Now that we've got everything out in the open, why don't you enter the heal-y trance-y thingy?" Raven gave him a cross look.

"You know, if you just didn't add the 'Y' at the end of every one of those words, you would have gotten it right." Raven said. "It's a healing trance. Get it right next time please." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and took his hand back.

"Just cast your magic woman." Beast Boy said. Raven smirked.

"Was that for me or you?" Beast Boy looked as if he was about to say something, then closed his mouth.

"You know what? I'm not going to say anything about that." He said. Raven then laid down on her back, closed her eyes and focused all her energy to her healing state. Soon enough, she felt the cold darkness envelope her and she was carried away to a painless world as her body on the outside world started to float above the bed and heal itself.

Beast Boy sighed, then got up and got a chair. He set it next to Raven's bed against the wall, near the window that she was allowed to see through, sat in the chair, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was resting for a moment before he heard a rustling outside, much like a bunch of bushes being moved around. Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked towards the window. He got up, made his way over to the window, and peered through it. He saw some bushes moving, and couldn't help the growing weariness that was cast over him. He then saw a small dark figure coming out of the bushes, it was holding a small boxlike object.

Beast Boy used his nocturnal eyesight and saw that it was a skinny man holding a camera. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. God. It was the ficking paparazzi. Don't they give anybody a break? Beast Boy then reached up and pulled the blinds down over the window. Raven needed her privacy, and if Beast Boy wasn't going to be the one to break that need, then nobody would. Suddenly his communicator vibrated. They had that setting so as not to alert the enemies if they needed to call someone. He giggled at the feeling of the vibrations against his leg before he took it out.

"Beast Boy here." Beast Boy said into the communicator. He took one more look at the covered window before making his way over to the chair again. He took a seat and waited for the person on the other line to address themselves.

"Beast Boy, man, where are you?" Cyborg's voice.

"I'm at the hospital with Rae, she's healing herself, and she wanted me to protect her." Beast Boy answered, wondering about the note he left attached to his door. "Didn't you get the note I left?"

"All it saw was 'Went out, Be back in the morning, Don't worry, I have my communicator, BB.'" Cyborg said.

"Well, I think I made myself very clear that I was fine and that'd I'd be back in the morning in that note." Beast Boy said, not getting why his best friend was so upset with him.

"Man, B, ya gotta listen." Cyborg said. "I woke up, cause I couldn't sleep, then decided that why not make the best of the time I got since I can't do anything. So I went over to the work desk in the garage, and I found the remote." That sentence made Beast Boy a little testy. The remote was the only thing that could save him from his girlhood experience.

"What about the remote?" Beast Boy asked, putting an edge into his voice to show that it had better not be bad news.

"Nothing's wrong with it," Cyborg said quickly, not doing much to calm Beast Boy down. "Just that when I walked into the working area, it was halfway fixed. I know I had a few more things to put together, but when I saw it, the only thing that was still needed to be fixed was a few wires, the control pad, a cover, and a few buttons."

"What-?" Beast Boy was surprised, but didn't get to ask his question before Cyborg cut him off.

"I think that Raven had something to do about it." Cyborg said, his voice getting that accusing tone. "I taught her a lot of things--engineering being one of them--so she might have come down here and messed with it."

"So, she really did all that work?" Beast Boy asked, casting his eyes over to Raven, who was in a trance and floating above the bed. "Wow, guess Raven really _is_ one smart cookie."

"Yup, well, I don't know how to say this, but you should be back to your normal hormone-controlling-full-of-himself-self in no time."

"Gee, thanks." Beast Boy said bitterly. He should his head quickly to rid himself of the morbid thoughts he had of getting back at Cyborg and decided to take up another topic. "Do you know what I found sneaking around outside Rae's window?" He asked, grinning as he did it. Honestly, the paparazzi where always funny to think about. Unless they were being their overly annoying selves.

"Your brain?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy decided to act as if he hadn't said anything and continued on with his story.

"The paparazzi." He laughed. "They are so desperate to get stories about us, have you noticed?"

"Well, I really doubt that they would be there for Raven, I figured that they would be there for _you." _Cyborg said.

"No," Beast Boy said. "One of the reasons that she called me over here was because she heard a strange noise outside her window. He was here before I got there."

"What was the other reason she called you over there?" Cyborg asked.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, confusion plainly in evident on his face.

"You said that the strange noises outside her window was _one _of the reasons she called you over there. What was the other?"

"Um, she, uh…wanted to tell me something." Beast Boy stuttered.

"What'd she want to tell you?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, promise you won't laugh?" Beast Boy asked, hoping that his friend would understand.

"I promise, now just tell me already." Cyborg sounded exasperated as he said that.

"She said that she loves me." Beast Boy muttered quietly.

"And what'd you tell her?" Cyborg asked.

"The same thing." Beast Boy's voice was quiet, but Cyborg heard thanks to his cybernetic ear.

"That's my MAN!!" Cyborg shouted, then paused. "Sorta."

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted. He suddenly heard another rustling sound outside the window. "Gotta go." Beast Boy said, then without waiting for a reply from Cyborg, he clicked the communicator closed. He walked over to the window and peaked through the blinds. A few moments later he fell to the floor laughing. On the ground, the paparazzi were running around blindly in the dark. Beast Boy just watched as two dark figures ran around before crashing into one another. The third then tripped over the fallen two. A few seconds after that, their cameras went off. Beast Boy decided that this was _way _better than TV. He dragged the chair over to the window and stayed up laughing at the funny incidents that the dimwitted sleazebags participated in. He fell asleep laughing, only to wake up a few hours later and laugh at them again.

****

Well, I hope that was funny enough. I had fun writing the end there. I could _actually _picture that happening.

****

RDS: I could too!! But did you know the paparazzi killed Princess Diana?

Evil, cruel, little……they remind me of Kendra.

RDS: Omg they do! But yeah, they kept chasing the car, running into it, and overall messing with the driver so much that they crashed. Little shits. No, no, _big_ shits.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is! I hope you like this chapter, for Beast Boy finally gets his just desserts! -Evil smile-

RDS: For some reason I suddenly picture him covered in whip cream. Mmm, creamy

Beast Boy woke up only to feel like something was tightly wrapped around his crotch area. He looked down, only to find nothing was there. He felt tired, irritated, and his crotch would feel as though someone was punching him there multiple times. He looked over his shoulder and found that Raven was sitting there on the bed, reading.

_'Where did she get the book?' _Beast Boy asked himself. _'Oh yeah, Cyborg brought it for her yesterday.' _With that train of thought ending, he got up and made his way over to the bathroom.

"G'Morning." He said to Raven as he walked by her.

"Morning." She replied, putting her book aside and giving him a small smile. "How'd you sleep?" Beast Boy started chuckling after she said that.

"I slept well, then again, I woke up like every hour watching the funniest thing there is." He said.

"What was that?" She asked, interested as to why he thought something was funny in a hospital. He then proceeded to tell Raven all about the paparazzi and what they were doing. She laughed a few times, loving the feeling it brought. She always told people that she wasn't allowed to feel, or else her powers would slip, but that only happened to negative emotions. Positive emotions didn't have any effect. The only reason she wasn't allowed to feel anything was because Trigon would find her and make her lose control. But now that he's gone, she doesn't have to worry about that. It really does feel good to laugh without worry hidden behind it.

"Well, I'll be right back." Beast Boy said, standing up and stretching. He then placed a hand to his naval area and winced.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, catching the movement.

"Yeah, just a little sore." He then walked over to the bathroom. Raven gave a weary look at the door even after it was closed, not fully believing that he was okay. Dismissing the idea for now, she picked up her book and resumed her place. She was halfway through the next chapter when she heard a very feminine scream. She could tell the person was trying to hold it in by how muffled it sounded. She dropped her book, not caring if she lost her place or not and went to the source of the scream. It came from the bathroom door that Beast Boy was in.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?" No answer. "Beast Boy, I'm coming in." She said, placing her hand over the knob. She hoped that that little threat would get him to respond, but it failed to do so. Sighing, she turned the knob and walked in. What she found was slightly strange. Beast Boy was sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest, his hands clasped together by his crotch, and a look of horror on his face, he was looking at the toilet as if it was going to eat him. Raven bent next to him, being careful about the horrid hospital gown that she was still succumbed to wearing.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" She asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He simply pointed at the toilet, whimpering as he did. Raven cautiously got up and walked over to the toilet. She slowly looked in the bowl, and found that the water had a red tint to it. "Oh God, Beast Boy." Raven said, concern dripping from her voice. She went back over to him and kneeled down again. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand on his shoulder while the other was holding his head. He relaxed into the embrace.

"Raven…" Beast Boy whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh," Raven said gently, almost motherly. "It's okay, you're fine. Everything's going to be okay." Beast Boy cried, scared that this was happening.

"What's wrong with me Raven?" He asked, casting a sob out of his mouth afterwards.

"You're going through a period." Raven explained. "Apparently your body found that since you're a girl, you should go through it."

"I don't want to." Beast Boy whimpered.

"I know Beast Boy," Raven comforted. "Nobody does."

It was a few hours before Beast Boy was finally calm again. He got a pad, seeing as he didn't like the idea of a stick being shoved up into him, and was sitting in the corner, trying to slow his breathing. Raven was allowed to wear the extra uniform that her friends brought her when they visited. Raven called the Titans and said that she would make her way home by herself. Of course she said that Beast Boy was with her, and he would feel a lot better if he was alone right now. She didn't tell them why just yet, seeing as Beast Boy might not like it, so she simply asked if Cyborg could remote control the car to drive to the hospital. He said he could, and so Raven hung up after some goodbyes. She then walked over to Beast Boy, who was still sitting in the corner.

"Beast Boy?" She asked, kneeling beside him once again. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts." He said.

"What does?" She asked.

"My crotch." He winced again, then settled down once more.

"Ah," Raven said, nodding. "Cramps."

"It feels like somebody keeps taking a knife or something and hits me with it." Beast Boy said, placing a hand on his naval area again.

"It usually does," Raven said. She then took hold of his arm and helped his up. "C'mon, Cyborg sent the T-car to come pick us up." Beast Boy nodded and walked with her at a slow and tired pace. They went to the elevators and went down. Once they got outside, they heard an engine coming their way. They looked over and saw the T-car driving down the road. It made a U-turn and parked on the curb. Raven helped Beast Boy in the passenger side, then went over to the driver's side. She started the car and drove off.

They were at a T-cross when Raven turned right, instead of left, the way to the bay.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "The Tower's that way." He pointed in the direction that she should have gone.

"I know, but I'm going to make a short trip to the store first." Raven replied, parking in the parking lot of a small drug store. She got out, closed the door, then leaned through the window. "Be right back." She said.

"Okay," Beast Boy replied, not really understanding what she was getting. A few minutes later Raven returned with a small plastic sack. She got in the car, and instead of starting it, she reached into the sack.

"Here," Raven said, bringing out a bottle of water. She handed it to him, the reached into the sack and produced a small pill container. She opened the container, shook out two pills, and handed them to him.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the pill. It was white with blue writing that said MIDOL.

"It's a pill that will help with the cramps, fatigue, bloating, and anything else you may get." Raven explained. She then reached into the sack and brought out a candy bar. BUTTERFINGERS to be exact. "And this is to help as well." Beast Boy downed the pill, as well as a big gulp of water, then took the candy bar.

"How?" He asked, not really understanding how a candy bar could help him.

"Chocolate is a woman's answers to everything. I would know." Raven said. She then started the car and drove to the bay, where their friends were waiting for them. They stopped at a red light, a red convertible stopping next to them. Two guys were in the car. One a dark-haired, brown-eyed, muscular one, another a blonde-haired, light-green-eyed lithe one. They both looked over at Raven and Beast Boy, then started doing what they normally do. Cat calls.

"Hey, check out the hot babes, Michael." The Blonde said to the Dark-haired one. He had the typical surfer boy voice.

"Hey chickies, you want to come home with us?" Michael asked. He also had a surfer boy voice, but it was a little deeper.

"Gross, they're hitting on us," Beast Boy said, sticking out his tongue to show what he meant. Raven ignored the first comment, but decided to answer the second. She turned to face them.

"Up yours dickwad." She said, then looked back at the traffic light. That didn't stop them, as they continued on with their calls.

"Ooh, feisty little mamma aren't'cha?" Declan, the blonde, said, looking smug. "Well, don't worry, I know just how to tame you."

"You know I can easily damage your car, then how would you be able to get home?" Raven asked, getting tired of this situation.

"Easy, I'll come home with you." Michael said, winking at her.

"Say something like that and your car won't be the only thing that won't work anymore." With that, Raven used her powers to pop the tires, short out the breaks, and make an oil leak. All of this went unnoticed by Declan and Michael.

"That a threat?" Declan asked, still smug. The light turned green.

"No, a guarantee." Raven drove off, leaving the two jerks in the middle of the road with a sabotaged car.

"Nice one Rae," Beast Boy said, looking behind him at the stilled car.

"Serves them right," Raven said, driving on.

"I can't believe they thought we were just objects to ogle at." Beast Boy said, sitting back in his chair. "Can you believe that? It was just wrong." Raven smirked. Beast Boy caught it. "What?" He asked.

"I like this new, feminine you." She said, pulling up to the bay. "You have more respect for women, because you are one."

"Yeah, well…" Beast Boy trailed off, not really knowing how to answer to that statement. Raven then pushed the button to start the tire rockets. The car jerked a little before flying over the waters.

"I like it." Raven said. "And when you're back to normal, I hope you still have that respect for us."

"I do to." Beast Boy said, surprising Raven. "I don't want to go back to my hormonal driven, cocky, arrogant, self. Not if it's going to make me be like them." Beast Boy jabbed his thumb back over his shoulder, indicating to the two still back at the stoplights.

"I'm happy to know that." Raven looked over at him and smiled her special smile for him. Beast Boy smiled back, liking that she was smiling at him. Raven then turned forwards again, only to sharply hit the brakes and send them crashing into their seatbelts.

"What the-!" Beast Boy stopped short his sentence when he looked ahead and saw why Raven had stopped the car. Their island was covered with people, all trying to get through to the house.

"Oh no," Raven said. She put the car in gear, hit a few buttons on the dash, and drove on. The car went up instead of forward, and when she was level with the roof, she put the car in another gear and continued on. She parked the car on the roof, only to see a helicopter fly over them. Raven and Beast Boy got out of the car and ran towards the door. The helicopter's search light landed on both of them, blinding and making them stop. Raven, thinking smart, put up her shield that still held the spell on it. She then bumped Beast Boy with her hip, seeing as her hands and arms were busy, and motioned with her head to get moving. He walked to the roof's door, and Raven was walking behind, keeping her shield stable. When they were at the door, Raven let down the front of the shield and allowed Beast Boy to turn the knob. When it was wide open, Raven dropped her shield, pushed Beast Boy through the door, and closed it swiftly.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded.

"Are you?" She asked in return. He nodded. "Let's go." She then grabbed hold of Beast Boy wrist and led him down the dark stairs. She kept hold even as they made their way down the hallway, she would stop and every corner, look around it, then lead him with her.

"You don't have to do this you know," Beast Boy said after she did that about two times. "They aren't in the Tower."

"We don't know that." Was all Raven said before she made it to the Common room. Raven saw that the windows were on lockdown, meaning that nobody could see through them. The other Titans were already there, trying to think of ways to get rid of the paparazzi.

"Maybe we could bulldoze them off the island," Cyborg said.

"No, we don't wanna get sued." Robin said.

"Perhaps we could kindly ask them to leave?" Starfire asked.

"They're the paparazzi Star, they won't leave." Robin sighed.

"I could use my magic to knock them unconscious and dropped them off on the other side of town?" Raven said, coming into the room.

"Raven! Beast Boy! I'm so glad that you to make it back here together safely !" Starfire shouted, flying over and hugging them.

"Less hugging, more breathing." They both said. Starfire let go and apologized for hurting them.

I like your idea Raven," Robin said, coming up to them. "Are you sure you can handle that many people?"

"Just leave it to me." Raven said. She then used her powers to sink through the floor. The Titans lifted up a portion of one window so they could watch. Raven appeared floating over the water behind the group. She raised her hands and they saw her mouth moving. The groups of people were all covered in a black aura, they started floating up, then, before anybody could blink, they were all gone. Raven then flew up to the windows and phased through them.

"Well, that went well." Robin said, for a lack of anything better. Cyborg nodded, then notices that Beast Boy had a tired look to him.

"Yo B, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Tired." Beast Boy said, groggingly. Raven went over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go lay down," Raven said. Beast Boy nodded then slowly walked out the door, heading for his room.

"Is he okay?" Robin asked.

"He'll be fine," Raven answered. "Just don't disturb him please." With that, she headed out. She stopped about halfway out the door, then turned around. "Cyborg?" She called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"How much work needs to be done on the remote?" Cyborg thought about what all he had done on it, and what needs to be done still.

"I think just a bit more wiring. Though, that's the only problem. One faulty wire and the remote may do what's it's not supposed to do." Raven nodded, thinking it over.

"I'll try to work on it." With that, she walked out the doors. The other Titans pushed a button near the windows, and the shields that were covering them started to roll up.

A few days later, Beast Boy woke up to the intercom over the speakers in his room. He was once again taking a nap, do to the horrible period. He cursed it all to the depths of freezing Hell. How women did it, he didn't know. However, Midol made it a hell of a lot better. He wished he could personally thank the makers of it.

_"All Titans to the common room, this is important. I repeat: All Titans to the common room. Thank You."_

'That was Raven,' Beast Boy thought as he got up and headed to the respected room. _'I wonder what's up.'_

'I wonder what has called Raven upon using the voice callers that have been situated in our rooms of slumbering.' Starfire thought as she floated out of her room and into the common room.

'Heh, Raven's voice sounds funny on the intercom.'

Cyborg thought, heading down the hallway. ___'But she said it's important, so…'_

'I hope nothing's wrong.'

Robin thought as he walked into the common room.

All the Titans were now in the common room.

"Have a seat," Raven said. They all shrugged at one another before they walked over to the couch. Beast Boy was about to sit, but Raven stopped him. "Except for you, Beast Boy." This brought a questionable look from the changeling. "I need you up here with me please." Beast Boy nodded then walked up to stand next to her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Just stand here please." Raven instructed, then faced the rest of the Titans. "As you know," She said to them, "Cyborg and I have been working on the remote, and with Cyborg's help, all I had to do was rewire a few things." She brought out the remote from her back. "I don't know if it will work, but I think I got it right." She then turned to Beast Boy. "Do you want to try it now?" She asked him.

"It can't be any worse than this." He said. Raven nodded, held out the remote so that it was pointed at him, then let her finger rest on a small blue button.

"Here goes everything." She said, then pushed the button. A pink laser came out and hit Beast Boy square in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Raven dropped the remote on the soft carpet before she ran over to him and found…

(Sorry, I fell asleep right there. Please continue)

Raven found Beast Boy laying on his back on the ground next to the wall. One leg was straight against the floor, while the other was bent up at the knee. His arms were flung out, and his head was turned to the side, a look of pain spread over his face. And that's when they realized. His hair was short and spiky, his ears were more pointed at the tip, his fang was now much more noticeable, he didn't have curvy hips, his legs were less defined, as well as his arms; his shoulders were broader, and he had a flat chest. Beast Boy was back to Beast **_Boy_**.

"I believe that he is back to normal." Starfire said, relief flooding her features.

"You got that right," Cyborg said, also relieved that his friend was back to normal. "I just hope that that little blast didn't damage his brain cells." He laughed at that.

"I'll see to it that he's comfortable in his room." Raven said, then reached her arm around his waist and hoisted him up while the other held his arm over her shoulders. He was halfway awake, so he was able to walk, but he was wobbly, so Raven led him to his room.

Raven managed to get Beast Boy to his room, where she gently laid him on his bottom bunk bed. She made sure that he was comfortable, and was about to turn away when she felt something grab her wrist. She turned around and saw that Beast Boy was propped up on his arm, while he had her wrist in his gentle but firm grasp.

"Raven," He said, his voice back to its old tone. Only this time, it had a gentle, mischievous tone to it. "I believe I owe you a kiss."

"Wh-" Raven blushed, but was cut off when Beast Boy tugged her down with him.

"The hospital?" He said, smile deviously. "When you said you loved me?" Raven had nothing to say, and he saw it in the look of her eyes. He loved that look. Pure vulnerability. Call it his Beast's side, but he loved to be the dominant male with her.

"I, uh." Raven stuttered. "I guess I owe you a kiss." She said, for a lack of anything else. She then reached up as Beast Boy leaned down, and their lips met in a sun shattering moment. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, while he in turn wrapped his around her waist. Raven then rolled over him, seeing that his arm was holding him up, and now that it was holding her, he fell back. However, that didn't stop them from their moment.

That simple but powerful kiss made then realize how much they had been hiding from one another. It made them realize that they had so many things in common. They had both grown up with a bad childhood experience, they were both hurt and betrayed by the ones they thought they loved, they only want people to accept them for the way they are, they don't want anything, including themselves, to hurt their new family; and they both don't want people to be afraid of them because of their inner demons.

The feeling that that long lasting kiss brought was as if the sun itself exploded into a millions stars. In that one kiss, they realized that they would always be there for one another. They felt as if the world stopped spinning and they were the only two who were left in it. They wished that they could feel this way forever, never have to worry about hurt, pain, fear. Never having to do anything else except be with each other.

However, their lungs were being selfish and wanted air.

They freed their lips from one another, but still held on to each other.

"I don't know where we're going, but I hope that wherever it is, it's with you." Beast Boy said after he calmed his breathing. However, his heart was still accelerating at remarkable speeds. Hers as well.

"I never thought that this could happen, but it's a nice change in pace." Raven returned. She snuggled into his warm body, and left her mind to dream. Beast Boy soon followed her.

The next morning Raven woke up. A horrible feeling consuming her. She tiredly got out of bed, groaning as she did, and was met with the horrible sensation of cramps. She laid back down, not wanting to move. She groaned again, clutched the sheet that was near, and willed the pain to subside. It didn't.

Beast Boy woke up to Raven groaning, and saw that she was in pain. He asked the question he hoped that wasn't the cause of her pain.

"Cramps?" When Raven meekly nodded, he sighed. He got out of bed, then arranged her so that she was now laying on it. "Be right back," He said, then, after kissing her on the forehead, he went out of the room.

A few minutes later he returned, a few things in his hands. He brought a heating pad, plugged it in, and laid in on Raven's naval area. She took a deep breath, then held the heating pad over her hurting area.

"Here," Beast Boy said, taking out an all too familiar pill. He also had a glass of water. He helped Raven lean up to take the medication, as well as down the glass of water. He then brought out a candy bar, preferably BUTTERFINGERS.

"Thank you." Raven said as she laid back down.

"Hey, I know how it feels," Beast Boy said sympathetically. "It's like crap."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go back to sleep." Raven said, turning over, making sure that the heating pad was still secure. Beast Boy brushed a stay strand of hair back from her face before he left the room a second time. Only this time, he was happy to be a male again.

_'Raven was right,' _Beast Boy thought as he walked down the hallway. _'Being a girl did have its advantages. However, I hope I never have to go through with it again. But like she said last night, it a nice change in pace.'_

The End.

How did you guys like my second story? Well, just a little heads up, unless it's with the story 'Scenes Of Fluff,' you will not be seeing me for a while. I have decided that I will type a few chapters to a story, then submit them one after the other. That way, I can make the deadlines I set for myself. I do not want to make you guys wait, seeing as I know how that feels, so think of this as doing you guys a favor. Bye. For now.


End file.
